Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
|length= (Tail)(May 21, 2014). Godzilla Facts Tumblr. Retrieved July 21, 2017 |weight=90,000 tonsBarry, Vic (April 29, 2014). Godzilla Ultimate Trivia The Movie Bit. Retrieved July 21, 2017 |hair= |eye=Yellow |status=Alive |enemies=MUTO Shinomura Ghidorah Kong |controlledby= |portrayedby=T.J. Storm (Motion capture)Arce, Sergio (May 29, 2014). Meet the actor who gives life to Godzilla, who spoke with crhoy.com crhoy. Retrieved July 21, 2017 |designs=Godzilla design (2014) |firstappearance=''Godzilla'' (2014 film) |lastappearance=''Godzilla vs. Kong}} The '''MonsterVerse Godzilla' is a giant reptilian daikaiju created by that first appeared in the 2014 MonsterVerse film, ''Godzilla''.'' Following this film, he appeared briefly in the post-credit scene of the 2017 film, ''Kong: Skull Island, making a cameo appearance as a cave painting. He is set to appear in the 2019 sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, before getting his long awaited rematch with Kong in the 2020 film, Godzilla vs. Kong. Name In this continuity, Godzilla gains his name from the Pacific Islanders, who refer to him as "Gojira". Most of the English-speaking characters eventually starts to call him Godzilla over the course of the film's events. Appearance in ''Godzilla'' (2014)]] This Godzilla's face is shaped very squarely, its neck is broad and appears to have shark-like gills. Its eyes are yellow, and its teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as the previous Godzilla designs. The nostrils of this Godzilla are more separate than previous Godzillas, with them being in opposite sides of the snout, making it more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together in front of it. This Godzilla's head and neck seem to lean forward more so than any previous design. Its dorsal fins are smaller than the previous designs, but they still retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp, somewhat like the 2000 Godzilla's and the 2002-2003 Godzilla, creating a more jagged look when rising from the water. This Godzilla's claws are black, and its feet are wider and more pillar-like, resembling those of sauropods or elephants, with larger claws more than the other Godzilla designs do. Its skin is more reptile-like, with osteoderms similar to a crocodile and rougher than the other designs, and is a dark shade of grayish green. Its body and tail are very wide as well, making it look somewhat bulkier than other Godzilla designs. It also has a proportionally smaller head and longer tail. Legendary has confirmed that the length of their Godzilla's tail is 550 feet and 4 inches long, his height is 355 feet, there are exactly 89 dorsal spines running down his back, the palm of his hands are 34 feet and 4 inches each, and that his roar can be heard from three miles away, loud enough to make an opponent go deaf. Roar The Godzilla roar was revamped for the movie. According to Edwards, sound designer Erik Aadahl and fellow sound designer Ethan Van Der Ryn spent six months over the three-year production getting the roar right. Using microphones that could record sound inaudible to humans, the team found sounds to match the initial shriek and the finishing bellow of Godzilla's iconic roar. The final version that was created was the 50th the team produced. The pair tested the roar on a back lot at Warner Bros., using a tour speaker array for The Rolling Stones, and estimated that it could be heard three miles away. Personality In Godzilla, Godzilla's behavior seems to be that of a territorial animal. Ishiro Serizawa theorized that this Godzilla is the driving force to restore balance to nature whenever that balance is disrupted, suggesting that he essentially considers the entire Earth to be his territory. However, unlike previous incarnations, he doesn't blatantly attack or plow through ships at sea simply because they're there. In fact, with larger ships like aircraft carriers, he simply dives down under them. Even when he was attacked by the military, he didn't noticeably react or fight back and simply continued to hunt the MUTOs, even when he was being followed in close proximity by four naval ships. As opposed to any sort of morality, it appears to be that he simply considers humans to be tiny and insignificant. He does not care about their general well-being but at the same time does not consider them worth destroying even though they, without harming him at all, fire at him nonstop. He also does not seem to cause destruction on purpose. Even when he destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, it did not appear to be intentional, but rather just him reacting from being hit in the gills by missile fire. He shows little interest in humans, instead focusing his attention entirely on the MUTOs. After defeating both MUTOs, he leaves the humans alone without any more conflict. Godzilla does however occasionally show signs of higher thought, as he is shown adapting his strategies to fight the MUTOs and even uses a sleight-of-hand tactic to trick the male MUTO into coming into attacking range to strike him to death with his tail. He also appears to have some degree of emotion, as he briefly looks Ford Brody in the eye when he collapses to his level. This is completely opposite of what William Randa thought of him, as he said Godzilla had no conscience and lived only to destroy. However, given that he was the only survivor of Godzilla's attack on the battleship Randa was stationed aboard, it is extremely likely that he was prejudiced completely against Godzilla and harbored hatred of him due to losing his shipmates. Origins In Godzilla: Awakening, the prequel to Godzilla, Godzilla was explained to be an ancient life form from the Permian period. It survived various extinction events by consuming geothermal radiation in a hibernation-like state at the bottom of the ocean until 1954, when a nuclear submarine woke him up. Godzilla was theorized by Ishiro Serizawa to have been the alpha predator of his ecosystem, and prevented the other species from overpopulating and overrunning the world, acting as a force of nature that maintained balance. History ''Godzilla An ancient alpha predator that thrived during the Permian period, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths as the Earth's surface radiation levels declined, instead feeding on the planet's natural geothermal radiation. Godzilla remained dormant underwater for hundreds of millions of years, appearing occasionally at various points in human history, inspiring the mythologies of several cultures. In 1954, an American nuclear submarine unknowingly awakened him when it reached the lower depths of the ocean, drawing him to the surface in search of new sources of radiation. Godzilla attacked and fed on American and Soviet nuclear submarines in the South Pacific Ocean, with each nation believing the other was responsible for the attacks. When Godzilla's existence became known, the American military began detonating a series of nuclear bombs in the Marshall Islands to try and kill him, under the guise of nuclear testing. On March 1st, 1954, Godzilla was lured ashore at Bikini Atoll, where the American military detonated their first-ever dry-fuel hydrogen bomb, code named ''Castle Bravo, in an attempt to kill him. Godzilla vanished following the detonation, and the United States covered up all evidence of his existence. A scientific organization known as Monarch had been formed to study Godzilla and any gigantic creatures like him, and continued to search for him in the following decades. In 2014, Godzilla detected the mating call of a MUTO, a parasitic lifeform that lived during Godzilla's time and laid its eggs in corpses of his species. In order to preserve his own existence, Godzilla came ashore in Honolulu to fight the winged male MUTO before it could reunite with its female counterpart and reproduce. Godzilla confronted the MUTO at the Honolulu airport, engaging in a brief clash before the MUTO flew back out over the ocean. Godzilla returned underwater and continued pursuing his enemy. The United States military believed Godzilla to be just as big a threat as the MUTO, although Monarch scientist Ishiro Serizawa stated that Godzilla was only here to hunt the MUTO and that he should be allowed to do so. When the female MUTO emerged in Nevada and began heading to California to reunite with the male, the military formed a plan to lure Godzilla and both MUTOs out to a remote island and kill them all with a nuclear warhead several times more powerful than Castle Bravo. Serizawa believed the detonation would fail to kill any of the creatures and warned William Stenz, the Navy admiral in charge of the operation, to call off the attack. Stenz regretfully told Serizawa they had no choice and allowed the warhead to be armed and carried by boat over San Francisco Bay. The male MUTO used its electromagnetic pulse ability to disable the military's vehicles and stole the warhead, using it as a nest on which the female could lay its eggs. Godzilla emerged from the Bay shortly afterward, surfacing near the Golden Gate Bridge. Tanks were deployed onto the bridge and opened fire on Godzilla while civilians were attempting to cross it. Godzilla withstood the artillery fire until a blast hit him in the gills, causing him to accidentally smash into the bridge and split it in two. Godzilla shrieked and continued to approach the city, where the MUTOs had constructed their nest. Shortly afterwards, Stenz has a talk with Serizawa and in the process, finally has a change of heart. Realizing that Godzilla may be the only one capable of destroying the MUTOs, Stenz and the military finally allowed him to proceed into the city. When Godzilla entered downtown San Francisco, the male MUTO attacked him while its mate laid her eggs. Meanwhile, Brody and several other soldiers were sent into the heart of the city via HALO jump to recover and disarm the warhead before it could explode. Godzilla finally reached the nest and roared at the female MUTO, who charged at Godzilla and tried to attack him, but Godzilla barged her backward and pinned her to the floor. Soon, the male reentered the battle and Godzilla ended up getting overpowered. With the nest unguarded, the soldiers recovered the warhead, while Ford Brody opened a gasoline line, causing the entire nest to explode in a fireball. Both MUTOs witnessed the explosion and stopped pummeling Godzilla and rushed back to their nest. The female MUTO grieved over her dead offspring, but became enraged upon seeing Brody near the nest. Before the MUTO could kill him, Godzilla emerged from behind her, and attacked with a sudden blast of atomic breath, buying time for Brody to escape and for the other soldiers to carry the warhead to the docks. The male flew behind Godzilla and pulled him out of the way, allowing the female to chase after the soldiers. As the male flew behind Godzilla to try and grab him again, Godzilla swung his tail at it, impaling the MUTO on a skyscraper and killing it. Godzilla stopped for a moment to catch his breath, only for the skyscraper to collapse onto him and bury him in rubble. As Godzilla laid on the ground being buried in debris, he caught a glimpse of Brody, who was running to the docks. The two briefly stare at each other before Godzilla disappears in a cloud of dust. Brody continued onward and reached the docks, only to witness the female MUTO kill all of his companions. Brody grabbed the warhead and placed it on a boat, preparing to send it out to sea where it could detonate safely. Suddenly, the boat's engine deactivated as the female MUTO approached, her EMP field disabling all nearby electronics. Brody drew his pistol and aimed it at the MUTO, fully expecting to be killed. Just then, out of nowhere, Godzilla came up behind the MUTO and bit down on her neck, pulling her away from the boat. Godzilla grabbed the MUTO's jaws with his claws, pried them open, and gave her a "Kiss of Death" by firing his atomic breath down her throat until her neck blew open and her head tore off, killing her instantly. After decapitating the female MUTO, Godzilla roared victoriously before dropping the MUTO's head and collapsing to the ground unconscious. The boat reactivated and began heading out of the bay and, while Brody was rescued by a helicopter, the boat exploded with the warhead far from the city. The next morning, San Francisco was in ruins, while military and emergency personnel surrounded Godzilla's unconscious body. Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham looked sadly at Godzilla, believing him to be dead. Suddenly, Godzilla's nostrils flared and he began to stir. Everyone, wondering what was going on, stopped what they were doing, looked at him, and Godzilla's eye opened, confirming that he was okay. After Ford, Sam, and Elle were finally reunited, Godzilla stood up and began walking back out to the ocean with the city's residents cheering for him. As a result of that, the media hailed Godzilla as the "King of the Monsters" and a hero who saved San Francisco. In the process, Godzilla let out one last victorious roar before sinking back into the sea and disappearing beneath the waves. ''Kong: Skull Island Though not referred to by name, Godzilla is mentioned by William Randa, who stated that the 1954 nuclear tests were not tests, but attempts to kill him. Randa also stated that he was the only survivor of one of Godzilla's attacks on a military battleship during that time. He also appears in the post-credit scene, along with Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah. In the post-credit scene, he is shown as a cave painting, implying that he was worshiped similar to Kong as a god (hence the word "God" in his name). Another cave painting shows him fighting Ghidorah. The scene cuts to black and Godzilla's unmistakable roar is heard, implying that he will be seen again. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Godzilla will encounter Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah in this film. Godzilla vs. Kong Godzilla will encounter and battle Kong in this film. Abilities Amphibious nature In ''Godzilla, Godzilla now possesses gills/amphibious lungs so he can stay underwater indefinitely, but he closes them when he's on land and uses his lungs. These gills appear to be his weak points, as Godzilla reacts aggressively whenever he is struck in the gills by artillery fire or strikes from the MUTO's claws. Atomic breath As shown in Godzilla, Godzilla's atomic breath was more of a focused, fiery shaped energy beam that Godzilla spews out. Godzilla only used it against the MUTOs after he had taken a severe beating and was already growing weaker, showing that Godzilla only uses it as a last resort against opponents he can't physically overpower on his own. Though it doesn't appear to have the same destructive properties as the versions prior, the blasts were strong enough to push back, severely weaken, and eventually kill, the female MUTO, showing that while it may not have the destructive force of its predecessors, this version of Godzilla's atomic breath is still incredibly deadly in its own right. It is, however, entirely possible that Godzilla never used his atomic breath at its full power, seeing as the glow from his dorsal spikes was very faint. This is also seeing as how Godzilla was already extremely weakened in battle and had used up a lot of energy when he began using it, while the film's official novelization and an earlier screenplay suggest that the female MUTO's EMP field interferes with his atomic breath, so whether or not it's capable of more is unknown at this point. The neon-blue glow on Godzilla's begins at the tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck in this film, and to let the audience know when he was going to fire it, it makes an electric humming sound. In the prequel comic Godzilla: Awakening, his breath is far more intense and beam-like in appearance, implying that his breath is not at full power in the film and can be even stronger when he is in better condition. Durability In Godzilla, Godzilla was stated to have survived exposure to the nuclear tests carried out in the South Pacific in the 1950s, even appearing to have withstood the detonation of Castle Bravo, a 15-megaton hydrogen bomb, at Bikini Atoll while directly next to the bomb. A testament to his durability is his survival of the extinction of the Dinosaurs that happened millions of years before his encounters with humanity. Additionally, like his previous incarnations, Godzilla showed no outwards signs of damage from any weaponry used by the United States Armed Forces, including heavy gunfire, missiles, tank shells, and various other weapons. In fact, Godzilla seemed to not even notice most of these attacks, only flinching slightly at artillery fire striking him at point-blank range and briefly showing visible pain after being struck directly in his gills. Energy absorption and projection In Godzilla, Godzilla still feeds on nuclear radiation, and is able to sustain himself for millions of years at a time by absorbing geothermal radiation from the Earth's core. It is also very possible that he absorbed the energy from the warhead that detonated offshore, both reviving him to full strength and preventing the West Coast from being doused by nuclear radiation. Intelligence While fighting the MUTOs during the events of Godzilla, Godzilla figures out their strengths and weaknesses through repeated clashes with them. He lets the male MUTO fly to attack him, and he then used his tail to slam him into a building, killing him. With the female MUTO, he fired his atomic breath right into her mouth after forcing it open, making her neck explode, and decapitating her. Senses Godzilla has a very strong sense of smell or hearing in order to track down the MUTOs' locations from the ocean. Speed and agility When he was chasing the male MUTO, Godzilla's swimming speed is said to be increasing from . His tail is shown to be fast enough to hit the male MUTO on time in order to have him slammed into a skyscraper. Stamina Godzilla was at one point, also pinned underneath a skyscraper that collapsed on him. While he paused to catch his breath, it did not keep him subdued for long as he quickly got back to his feet to continue pursuing his enemy. While the MUTO fought Godzilla to the point of exhaustion, he managed to get back to his feet and return to the ocean in a matter of hours, showing no physical fatigue or injury. This could be a testament to Godzilla's durability, showing that he was either simply exhausted, or because of his healing factor that allowed him to recover from any wounds he sustained by sunrise. Godzilla is shown to be able to travel for thousands miles for a long period of time to track down his enemies, and he does not show any signs of exhaustion when he reaches his destination to prepare himself for battle. Strength Like his previous incarnations, the Legendary Godzilla possesses immense physical strength and can use his huge mass as a weapon. He is able to toss both the male and female MUTO around with ease by biting into their bodies and he is able to effortlessly push the female MUTO backwards with his arms, like a bear would with its opponent. The strength of his tail swings are great enough to kill the male MUTO outright as well as knock over a large skyscraper by accident. However, unlike previous incarnations, he didn't use his arms much to toss them around. This is due to his fighting style being modeled after those of bears and Komodo dragons which, despite having powerful front legs and sharp claws, use their jaws and teeth as their primary weapons. Overall, this Godzilla's fighting style seems to be somewhat of a reversal of his previous incarnations, preferring to be in close and in direct combat with his targets rather than relying on his atomic breath or throwing objects. Godzilla might not be too much of a veteran fighter, and it could be possible that he has not fought for a very long time, as he shown to be quite inexperienced. Godzilla is also able to cause tsunamis just by going ashore. Weaknesses Despite being incredibly powerful, Godzilla does have a few weaknesses of his own. MUTO While Godzilla is a powerful alpha predator of his prehistoric ecosystem, the MUTO have evolved over millions of years to specifically hunt and battle his kind. As such, the MUTO have specific adaptations to counteract Godzilla in battle, such as hooked claws to snag his vulnerable gills, EMPs to disrupt his atomic breath, and different fighting styles for the male and female to confuse and tag-team against him. Short arms While Godzilla's arms are shown to be strong enough to pry open the female MUTO's jaws and tear through the Golden Gate Bridge, they are shown to be too short to reach the top of his head: a weakness exploited by the male MUTO, who latched onto the back of Godzilla's head just out of reach. Vulnerable gills A weakness that the MUTOs exploited in Godzilla was the set of gills that Godzilla possesses on his neck. Puncturing them caused him great pain and weakened him from repeated blows. This is also seen when he tried to make his way to San Francisco. A stray shot from the naval fleet managed to hit his gills and he toppled through the Golden Gate Bridge as a reaction. Video games ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) The MonsterVerse Godzilla appears as the final boss of the game when the player reaches 100 meters as Godzilla. When in the middle of fighting jets as Burning Godzilla, there comes a report of a kaiju heading for Godzilla. When the kaiju arrives, it appears to be another Godzilla, which the G-Force commander states that is impossible. When playing as the MonsterVerse Godzilla, you only grow in power, not size due the fact that this Godzilla is different from all the other kaiju in the game. When facing smaller monsters, the opposing monster will look up as the MonsterVerse Godzilla is bigger than them. It is also more difficult to hit smaller monsters as the MonsterVerse Godzilla as his claw swipes are aimed higher than where his opponent is. The MonsterVerse Godzilla is also one of the strongest monsters in the game, along side Burning Godzilla, Kiryu, and Super Mechagodzilla. PS3_Godzilla_2014_No_Background.png Moveset Gallery Trivia *While most TV commercials and promotional material depicted Godzilla as a destructive force, he in the film is actually more of an anti-hero as opposed to an outright antagonist as the trailers would have let the audience believe. *Unlike previous versions which frequently use their atomic breath in battle, this Godzilla only uses it as a last resort and only three times. It is likely that he is effectively "vomiting" up all his stored energy, and such only uses it in an emergency defense as it drains his power quickly. Of course it could also be because previous Godzilla movies used actors in costumes to play Godzilla. *As he breathes with both lungs and gills, Godzilla is more similar to an amphibian as opposed to a true reptile. *Godzilla's movements and appearance was based on bears and Komodo dragons, while his face was added with elements of an eagle for a more "majestic" look. *Based on the medieval art of sea monsters shown in the prologue, it is implied that this individual Godzilla has been alive for at least several centuries and the sea monsters spoken of in myth and legend were in fact sightings of him. *In spite being called a "predator" of the MUTO, he never eats them once he catches and kills them. It is likely that they are simply rival predators, who Godzilla hunts and destroys as they pose a threat to the existence of his species. *Godzilla's story in the film bears many resemblances to "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi", a story from Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book featuring a mongoose: **Both Godzilla and Rikki-Tikki-Tavi the mongoose are faced with a mated pair of their natural enemies (the MUTO/the cobras Nag and Nagaina) in which the female is the larger and deadlier of the two. **Both the MUTOs and the cobras are a dangerous threat to the humans and are raising a clutch of eggs which threatens to hatch into more of their kind. **Both Godzilla and Rikki-Tikki-Tavi hunt the pair for no moral or noble reason except for the fact that they are their natural enemies (yet by default are the 'heroes' as they are indirect allies of humans). **Both engage the male enemy first in combat, managing to kill him. **In both cases the antagonists' nest of unhatched eggs are destroyed, enraging the much more dangerous female. **The angered female directly threatens to kill a main human character, but is intercepted by Godzilla/Rikki-Tikki-Tavi who arrives in time and manages to kill her as well. **Both Godzilla and Rikki-Tiki-Tavi are honored for their deeds and become 'protectors' of sorts to the humans. *Godzilla is implied to be the last of his kind, as the MUTO spores were found in the fossilized skeleton of another member of his kind, suggesting that the Godzilla species was wiped out by the MUTO with him as the sole survivor. *According to Ken Watanabe, he was originally supposed to name-drop him as "Godzilla", however, seeing both him and his character were Japanese, he insisted that the original Japanese name, Gojira, was more appropriate. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla'' *''Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Kong'' Video games *''Godzilla: Smash3'' *''Godzilla: Strike Zone'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla: Awakening'' References Category:Godzilla (2014 film): Kaiju Category:Kong: Skull Island: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Kaiju Category:Godzilla vs Kong: Kaiju